


Good morning, My Dear

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 普通人AU。





	Good morning, My Dear

　　Morrison在早上五點半準時被生物鐘叫醒，他睜開眼睛，身邊的人也一同醒來。

　　「早安。」

　　緊密的窗簾遮擋了微亮的天光，他們在靜謐的黑暗中交換了一個吻，Reyes敏感的發現Morrison看上去有些恍惚，他從後抱住了Morrison，將下巴放在他的肩上。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「我做夢了。」

　　Reyes笑了起來：「什麼夢可以讓大英雄Morrison心神不寧？」

　　Morrison歪了頭，將腦袋靠上他的：「我夢到我們是兩個普通人，早晨在我們的房子裡醒來，你和我說早安。」

　　「噢！那還真是……」Reyes說：「除了是超級士兵之外，和現在哪一點不一樣？」

　　「嗯……或許吧？」

　　早晨的小插曲很快就被忘在腦後，他們起床洗漱，換上運動服到訓練場，然後在七點半的時後回到宿舍，重新打理好自己，在八點踏進餐廳，和其他Overwatch的成員一同吃早餐。

　　九點，他踏進指揮官的辦公室，Ana以訊息向他匯報事項。今天他在十點有一場視訊會議，下午則要搭機前往德國，參加一場慈善晚宴。

　　還好，今天的事情不算很多，他還有時間喘口氣。Morrison替自己倒了一杯咖啡，走到辦公桌後坐下。桌上的公文堆積如山，他嘆了一口氣，開始指揮官Morrison一天的工作。

　　或許是他批的認真，當Ana走進來的時候，他仍舊在公文的海洋裡掙扎。

　　「Jack，時間差不多，你得去開會了。」Ana對著他投下救生圈：「希望這次他們不會太難搞。」

　　「祝我十二點前出得來。」Jack在胸口畫了個十字，與Ana交換了心照不宣的苦笑。

　　「如果在一點前結束，你還可以趕得上去送機。」

　　「那很可能得麻煩妳了。」

 

　　結果一語成讖，他好不容易在一點半結束冗長的會議，回到指揮官辦公室，打開通訊器就發現Reyes給他的留言，要他開完會記得吃飯，他過幾天就回來。

　　Morrison看著留言微笑，打開茶几上放著的保溫盒，開始享受他遲來的午餐。

 

　　慈善晚宴進行得很順利，Morrison今日將一頭燦爛的金髮梳到腦後，穿著黑色的西裝，手挽著女伴入場－－這次陪他來的依舊是副官Ana，一身寶藍色晚禮服搭著簡約典雅的首飾，眼下的刺青讓人嚮往著埃及的神祕。過來攀談的人絡繹不絕，他們堆著得體的溫和微笑應付，直到整場晚宴結束，才在主辦的感謝下離去。

　　一上車Ana就將髮髻拆散，首飾放回盒中，要不是不能換衣服，肯定馬上就將這一身「累贅」換下。Morrison在旁邊笑，Ana瞪了他一眼，自顧自地拿出化妝包卸妝。

　　「妳今天很美。」

　　「你哪次不是這樣說？」

　　「我只是說實話。」

　　「你讚美人的功夫十年來都沒有進步。」

　　「妳挖苦人的功力到是進步很多。」

　　他們互相調侃，到達機場的時候已經是深夜時分，並在午夜過後回到了總部。

　　Morrison躺在床上，旁邊少了一半的溫度令他有些不習慣。他閉上眼睛，試圖忽略多出來的空曠，還有那一絲莫名的心神不寧，強迫自己進入夢鄉。

 

※

  
  


　　「啊！」Reyes從夢裡驚醒，他坐起身，引來旁邊的人一陣咕噥：「Gabe，怎麼了？」

　　「我做夢了。」

　　似乎對著個回答很不滿，他將他拉回床上躺好，Morrison的頭枕上他的肩，伸出雙手抱著他，充滿睡意的問：「你夢到什麼了？」

　　「我夢到我和你是一個超級英雄組織的指揮官。」

　　「我們最近沒有看超級英雄片啊？」

　　「然後我出任務，敵方引爆了炸彈要和我們同歸於盡。」

　　「噢……」

　　「我就醒了。」

　　他的故事沒有受到聽眾青睞，甚至在完結的同時聽見了平穩的呼吸，Reyes愣了一下，臉上露出寵溺的笑容，他摟住Morrison的腰，重新入睡。

 

　　他睡的並不好，夢中有煙硝和慘叫，火光閃動著，他彷彿可以聞到雜物燃燒的臭味。他再度驚醒的時候室內仍是昏暗，他看了一眼牆上的鐘，五點，窗外只有些許亮光，他起身下床，Morrison這回睡得很沉，並沒有被驚醒。他走到浴室洗漱，從鏡中打量著自己，

　　臉上的黑眼圈有點重，算了，今天週六，本來就是要和Morrison在家渡過。只是他等下大概又要大呼小叫地問自己的眼睛的眼睛怎麼了。

　　他打理好自己走到客廳，拉開窗簾的時候太陽的光輝已經透出地平線，透過落地窗撒入室內，打亮一間再普通不過的客廳。

　　他雙手抱胸站在窗前，大樓林立的街道，等等就會有行人和車輛填滿這些地方，紐約的日常。

　　他等待指針走向重合，起身前往廚房，開始準備早餐。在第二盤培根準備起鍋的時候，被人從後面抱住。

　　「早安，親愛的。」

　　「今天星期六。Gabe，你把我吵醒了。」

　　可愛的控訴，還帶著點鼻音。Reyes笑了：「等等，快好了。」

　　他的愛人親了一下他的臉頰，才放開他，走到桌子旁坐下。

　　Reyes將早餐端到桌上，Morrison看到他的臉果然開始大呼小叫，和他預料的一樣。

　　「吃完再回去睡吧，今天星期六。」

　　太陽終於躍出了地平線，照亮採光良好的屋子。他笑著親吻他的愛人，他們一起享用早餐，然後在收拾完後倒回床上，準備睡個回籠覺。

　　這樣挺好的。

　　他們在床上相擁而眠，在睡著之前，Reyes迷迷糊糊地想。⬛


End file.
